1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to triggering a series of signals in response to the parting of towing or mooring lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical firing mechanism for actuating flares in a timed sequence so as to indicate both that the towing lines have parted and to aid in locating and recovering detached vehicles.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is common for a single tugboat to tow a plurality of barges. Since barges are usually unmanned, and broken tow lines often cause barges to become detached, the tug operator may not become aware that a barge has broken loose in time to avoid costly loss, harm or damage. Quick recovery of a barge is extremely important when the cargo is of a chemical or petroleum nature where spillage or loss would have a serious detrimental effect on the ecology. The dangers and likelihood of such unnoticed separation are greatly increased under conditions of limited visibility, particularly fog or dense rain or during night towing operations. Also barges typically present a very low visual and radar profile, especially when they are loaded. They tend to be easily hidden by high seas and can be difficult to find in inclement weather. Under these circumstances even a slight delay in discovering that a barge has broken its tow line can be disastrous because the free barge is quickly lost to view. Tugs have low maneuverability and are slow. Thus, to avoid damage in crowded shipping lanes, such as exist in navigable rivers, inland waterways and in most parts of the world, it is absolutely mandatory that any breakage of two lines be immediately discovered and the lost barge recovered even when weather conditions limit visibility.
The prior art in this field has conspicuously failed to provide a simple and reliable means for signaling the presence of a loose barge and in such a way as to aid its recovery. Known devices in this area, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,212, issued to Jones, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,792, issued to Soltesz typically consist of complicated electro-magnetic signaling devices for indicating undesired motions of anchored boats. Such systems characteristically require sensor devices separate and apart from a ship's mooring or anchoring devices. The prior art known to the inventor does not teach an immediate signaling means combined with a time-delayed signaling means for promoting the rapid recovery of a loose vessel, such as a barge.